


be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, M/M, pro dom!enno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Terushima has long given up on the search for his soulmate. Instead, he embarks on a new search: one for a pro Dom who can handle him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's! August, I was your partner! I hope you enjoy!!!!

Terushima doesn’t care about soulmates anymore. He’s dated around, but after the first clasp of hands failed to produce results, they always lost interest, or decided that their relationship should be solely sexual. Not that he minded sex—and some of it was even good—but he wasn’t comfortable asking for what he needed with meaningless flings, and none of them ever stuck around for long enough for Terushima to tell them what he really craved. 

Which leaves him here, on the internet, googling “pro doms in my area.” He refines the search when it shows no results, searching for “pro dom miyagi,” and then there it is. There he is. He simply calls himself “Captain,” and his list of services provided and hard limits line up almost perfectly with what Teru wants. He can’t believe how lucky he is. And then he looks at the price tag and leans back, eyes wide. 

I guess quality doesn’t come cheap, Teru thinks as he looks through the website, surprised by the hourly rates. He’s not exactly strapped for cash, but even still, he can only afford an hour right now. Though that’s better than nothing. He keeps clicking through the site, looking at pictures of Captain’s workspace and even the man himself. The website is gorgeous, all black and silver with elegantly laid out photos. The dom is also gorgeous, with calm brown eyes that Teru feels like he could drown in. He’s all lithe muscle that Teru craves to touch, with his body accentuated by the tight black button-up he wears in his photos. He looks like he could beat Terushima for hours, and as he thinks that, he clicks play on a video of Captain beating a faceless sub with a heavy wooden paddle. 

That could be him. 

Shit, that could be him. 

Terushima feels himself stiffen slightly in his pants as he watches the video again and again. He wants that. Hell, he needs that. Before he loses his nerve, he flips to his email tab and begins a note to the address Captain has provided. 

Captain, he begins. I’m intrigued by your services. I am interested in booking an appointment with you, if you think you can handle me. I’m interested in masochism with a special focus on impact play, bondage, and orgasm control. I would like to schedule a session with you as soon as possible. 

Best, 

Terushima Yuuji

And then he waits, cheeks burning, heart pounding, cock aching. He sits there, checking his inbox and absentmindedly palming his cock through his pants as he keeps clicking back to the video, watching Captain swing the paddle with strong arms, watching his muscles flex as he beats the submissive. Terushima has to have this. He has to have him, the way his eyes go dark when his sub twitches and moans, the way that he smooths a gloved hand down the sub’s bare back when he starts to cry. He’s brutal but kind, sharp-edged but soft at the same time. Teru has never wanted anything more than he wants this man. 

He’s watched the video probably twenty times by the time he unzips his pants to give his cock a little more room and clicks back into his inbox to check for new messages. And there it is, a message from Captain. 

Terushima, the message reads. “If you think you can take me”? You’re a bit presumptuous already. You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you? I am only rarely taking new clients at this time, but I’ve always had a taste for breaking brats. So I will allow you one session to see how we connect. I expect you to reply with your hard limits and an overview of any prior BDSM experience you may have. I will be free a week from Wednesday at 6 PM, assuming you do not have a prior commitment. Do not be late in hopes of a punishment. You will not be allowed into the building. 

Regards, 

Captain

Terushima almost forgets how hard he is in his joy at the quick and affirmative response. He marks the time for their session on his calendar. 

He’s almost embarrassed to say that he has very limited prior experience, only one fling who’d liked tying him up and smacking his ass while she pegged him. But, he rationalizes, isn’t that what pro doms are for? Aren’t they supposed to be for people who can’t get dominated elsewhere? He curses his cocky nature, which more often than not has convinced his dates that he’s going to be the one calling the shots in the bedroom, leaving everyone disappointed. But then again… it’s supposedly what had drawn Captain to him. If he’s ever done one thing right, it’s winning the attention of that kind of a man. 

He emails Captain a summary of his brief foray into BDSM, his hard limits (which mostly line up with Captain’s own), and confirms that he’ll be available on Wednesday.

Terushima reads the reply a thousand times. 

Terushima, Captain says. So I’m going to be your first real dominant? I’m always excited to usher someone into a new world. And you seem like you’ll be so fun to make beg. 

He then gets into the nitty gritty, asking Terushima if he has a preferred safeword, and for any potential triggers. 

They email back and forth a few more times over the coming days. Terushima always replies almost the instant that Captain contacts him, unless he’s at work. He hopes that he’s not coming across as too eager. He doesn’t want to give off the impression that he’ll be easy to dominate. He knows his flaws, or maybe his good points? 

Finally, Wednesday comes. He walks into Captain’s workspace at five minutes to six. And then there he is, Captain himself. He slinks up to him with a practiced ease. 

“Prompt,” Captain says. “Good boy.” Terushima fights the urge to whimper. Captain is wearing that damn tight button up—the one that Terushima has imagined while he got off about a thousand times over the past week—a black tie, and those leather gloves that he can’t stop imagining on his skin. On his bottom half, he wears tight leather pants that Teru wants nothing more than to peel away, but will settle for admiring the way they hug his thighs and calves.

Terushima wants to kiss him desperately, wants to be pinned up against the wall and have his mouth thoroughly claimed. But no kissing is Captain’s first rule, and though he’s a rule breaker by trade, Terushima would never dare break one like that. He just wishes it didn’t exist. 

“Kneel,” Captain says, and his voice is silk-smooth. It wraps around Teru and all but forces him down on his knees. 

But he resists. “Isn’t all this a bit soon? Aren’t you supposed to double check my safeword or something?” Terushima says, his forced-flippant tone of voice making it clear that he has no such real concerns. It’s not that he doesn’t want it, and want it desperately. It’s that it has to be earned. 

“I’m planning on it,” Captain says, voice maddeningly, tantalizingly calm. “But I can do all that with you on your knees. Didn’t you come here to be dominated?” A placid smile plays on his lips. 

“Didn’t you know I’m a brat?” Teru asks, heart fluttering. He lets a teasing smile play on his lips even as he longs to be taken down a peg. 

Captain steps up to Terushima—close, so close that their lips are almost touching—and smiles. “Kneel, or I won’t spank you.” 

Terushima sighs, swallows hard, and sinks to his knees. He’s got no desire to waste this session. 

“Good boy,” Captain says, and Teru doesn’t try to hide the shudder that runs through him. 

“Oh you like being praised, don’t you?” Captain says, with that same stupid, infuriating, gorgeous smile. 

Teru whines impatiently. “Let’s get down to it.” 

“I believe I need to double check your safeword, or something,” Captain says, voice dripping with condescension, but his smile widening, making the chiding seem almost affectionate. He lays a gentle hand in Terushima’s hair. 

“Green means go, yellow means pause, red means stop. Now fucking spank me already.”

Captain removes his hand from Teru’s hair, and Terushima closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, long dreamed-of backhand to the face. It never comes. 

“What gives?” Teru asks. “Aren’t you gonna punish me?” 

Captain looks him up and down appraisingly, and Terushima suddenly feels very small. “Sometimes the best way to punish…is not to punish. Besides, before we start playing in earnest, I want to double check your hard limits and what you want.” 

Terushima rattles off his list of limits, which he’d come to after exhaustive thought. “Honestly,” he says, “Outside that, you can do what you want to me. But please hit me, or I’m gonna die.” 

“Good boy,” Captain says, trailing a hand down Terushima’s cheek. “Ask for what you want from now on. I might not give it to you, but I’ll always give you what you need.” 

Teru shudders at the low, teasing intent in Captain’s voice. The praise leaves him glad he’s already on his knees, because were he not, he’d be fighting the desire to sink down and submit. 

Captain pulls his hand away from Terushima’s cheek and to one side. Teru follows it instinctively, seeking for more points of contact, but Captain shakes his head. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” he says. Teru whines but obeys. Captain instantly rewards him, slapping him soundly on the face. Terushima all but goes limp at the long-awaited contact, moaning as Captain pulls back his hand again. 

“Finally,” Teru says breathlessly. 

“I’m sorry?” Captain says, and raises an eyebrow. 

“I just meant...I mean...fuck. I’ve been waiting so long for this.” 

Captain smiles a little wider and huffs out something almost approaching a laugh. “The correct response is ‘Thank you, sir,’ but I’ll forgive you your inexperience. I haven’t had the time to train you yet.” He pulls back his hand and backhands Teru across the cheek. 

“Thank you, sir,” Terushima says, eyes slowly drooping closed. Captain slaps him across the face a few more times, and each time Teru’s body becomes a little more relaxed as the pleasure-pain takes him someplace he’s never been before. 

“Stand up,” Captain orders abruptly, and Teru obeys all but automatically. “Good boy.” 

Teru smiles. 

“Now strip,” Captain says, and Terushima quickly shucks off his clothing, looking at Captain through sluggish eyelids for his praise. It comes quickly, in the form of a “Good boy,” and a hand ruffled through his hair. “Now, go over to the bed and lie down on your stomach.” 

Terushima obeys, and Captain hums, pleased. “Good,” he says. He reaches down to each side of the bed and attaches soft but relentless leather cuffs to each of Teru’s limbs. 

“Struggle,” Captain says, and Terushima thrashes a little, but there’s nowhere for him to go. Captain chuckles darkly. “Good.” 

Terushima realizes in an instant that he’s well and truly trapped, and feels his already-hard cock twitch and throb. He wiggles against the mattress, trying to find some desperate scrap of friction. 

“Do I need to get the cock ring?” Captain asks. 

Teru frowns. “No thanks.” 

“Then stop trying to get off.” 

Terushima stills where he’s squirming against the bed, neck craning to try to see what Captain is doing behind him. 

“I think you might enjoy it more if...” Captain says, trailing his voice off as he unties his tie and knots it firmly around Terushima’s head, covering his eyes. He laughs. “Or maybe just I would.” 

Terushima has nothing to go on but sound and darkness as the tie eclipses his vision. He panics, for a moment, but relaxes as Captain puts a hand on his lower back. 

“Color?” Captain says quietly. 

“Green,” Teru says, voice shaky.

“Hey, I’m here.” Captain runs his hand down Teru’s back till he reaches his bare ass. 

“Aren’t you gorgeous?” Captain says. “All sprawled out like this and at my mercy.” 

Terushima can’t remember a time he’s ever been harder. He groans in response. 

“I asked you a question.” Captain pulls Teru’s head up by the hair. “Aren’t you gorgeous?” 

“You, I,” Teru’s brain is starting to fuzz out, to a point at which long strings of words start to get confusing. “I don’t know. I don’t think so?” 

“Wrong answer,” Captain says, and backhands him across the face. 

Terushima groans. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You’re welcome, good boy.” 

The words ring in Terushima’s head and he groans happily as his head flops onto the bed. Good boy. He hadn’t known he needed the praise so much. 

“I’ll be right behind you, okay, slut?” Captain asks, leaving a hand on Teru until he gets his answer. “I’ll come right back.” 

Teru nods frantically. “Yes sir.” He needs to know what Captain has planned for him. 

Captain comes back in only a moment, laying a possessive hand on Terushima’s ass. “I got you something special. But first I need to warm you up.” 

He runs his hands over Teru’s ass, kneading the flesh between strong fingers, tracing a finger down the crack, circling it around Teru’s hole. 

“Come on, get on with it,” Teru snaps, almost involuntarily. 

“Hmm, I thought you were going to be my good boy?” Captain says. “Good thing I got something in case you decided to be a little bitch about it.” Terushima hears the click of his shoes as he walks up to his head, and then Captain is gripping his chin firmly. “This is a bit gag. It’s easy for beginners, but it won’t let you mouth off. I won’t tolerate disobedience from my subs, but I don’t think you’re a bad boy; you just need a little training.” He squeezes Terushima’s cheeks gently. “Open.” 

Teru opens his mouth and feels the smooth silicone bar slide in. 

“Good boy.” Captain buckles the strap behind Teru’s head. “You’re taking it so well. Now, here. Take this.” He puts a ball in Teru’s hand. “Squeeze?” 

Teru obeys, and a loud squeaking noise comes from the ball. 

“That’s your nonverbal safeword. If you need to tap out, just squeeze that. You got that?” 

Teru nods, the motion big and clearly visible. 

“Okay, what’s your safeword?” Captain asks. 

Terushima squeezes the ball hard, and it squeaks again. 

“Good,” Captain says. “Now we can get started.” 

He runs his hands roughly over Teru’s ass, and Teru arches his back as much as he can into the touch. 

“Eager for it, aren’t you, slut?” 

Teru grunts around the gag, words coming out garbled. Captain laughs quietly. 

“There’s my good boy. Nice and quiet.” 

Terushima thrills at his voice. Teru knows it doesn’t mean anything, or he would know if he weren’t floating away on the thrill of obedience, but being called his--there’s nothing he can think of that he wants more. 

“You ready?” Captain asks after a minute or two of massaging his cheeks. 

And Teru is ready, ready for anything Captain would ask of him or give to him, so he nods. 

“Good slut,” Captain says, and cracks his hand down hard on Terushima’s ass. 

Teru all but sobs in relief. It’s what he’s been waiting for for so long, sending sparks of pleasure all through his body. 

Captain brings his hand down again, and the leather glove dulls the sting, leaving nothing but a deep thud, tantalizing Teru’s nerve endings. He hits again, again, again, varying the location so no one part of Teru’s ass is in too much pain. Though in his current state, Terushima has trouble imagining such a thing as too much pain. All he wants is for Captain to keep hitting him forever. 

He spanks again, and Teru arches back into the hit. Captain chuckles. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” 

Teru isn’t sure what he was trying to say, but the gag garbles it anyway. 

“You’d just let me do whatever I want, wouldn’t you?” Captain asks. 

Teru nods, tries to say “please,” but the gag stops him. His will is good and broken, and his entire mind and body are singing at being so wonderfully controlled. 

“Good boy.” Captain’s smirk is evident in his voice. There’s a pause in the spankings, and if Teru could actually see anything, he’d be craning his head, trying to figure out what was coming next, but Captain answers his question as he feels something heavy and wooden laid gently against his ass. 

“What’s your safeword?” Captain asks before he starts actually paddling him. 

Teru squeaks the ball, and frowns at the shrill sound. 

“That’s it,” Captain says. “You needed this, didn’t you? Needed to obey? Needed to be broken?” 

Teru nods his head, no longer caring about his dignity, only about pleasing Captain. . 

“I knew it.” He can almost hear the smile in Captain’s voice. 

Captain pulls back the paddle and cracks it down on Terushima’s ass. 

Teru howls as it connects, the sound garbled by the bit in his mouth. This, this, is what he’s been waiting for. To be broken down and put back together. He sobs and slumps against the bed as Captain continues to paddle him, hard and slow, each stroke decisive in timing and strength. 

“That’s my beautiful boy. You’re doing so good,” Captain murmurs as he continues to paddle him for what feels like both an eternity and all too short. 

His beautiful boy. Teru didn’t know he needed this so badly. His cock throbs beneath him, but that’s not the focus of his arousal anymore; his whole body is a live-wire, centered on the onslaught to his aching ass. Just when Terushima thinks he cannot bear anymore, just when he thinks he’ll break and considers reaching for the ball, Captain stops, and runs cool leather gloves over his aching ass. 

“You did so good, such a good boy for me.” Captain cracks a tube of something, and rubs what feels like cool lotion all over Teru’s cherry red skin. Teru huffs out a long exhale, relaxing into Captain’s touch. “I’m going to untie you. Can you roll over for me?” 

Captain unstraps the cuffs around Terushima’s extremities, and Teru rolls over. 

“Good, you’re doing so good,” Captain croons. “You’ve earned your reward.” He unbuckles the gag from Teru’s mouth, slips the tie off his eyes, and wraps his hand around Teru’s throbbing cock. Teru lets the ball drop from his hand. 

“Color?” Captain says before he starts moving. 

“Green,” Terushima groans. “Green, thank you sir, please sir, please.” 

Captain smiles, soft and almost genuine, and begins moving his hand. Terushima is too exhausted to hump up into it, to do anything but lie there and let himself feel as Captain brings him right to the edge, then stills his hand. Then starts again, and just when Teru thinks he’s going to tip over the precipice, stops again. Teru doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels tears on his cheeks. 

“Please, sir,” Terushima whines. 

“Just a little longer,” Captain says, bringing him right up to the point of orgasm and not relenting. “Don’t come till I tell you,” Captain says. Teru wiggles his toes, runs through volleyball scores in his head, tries everything to keep himself grounded. 

“Come for me,” Captain says just when Terushima thinks he can’t stave off orgasm any longer. He sobs and comes, shaking for what seems like an eternity as Captain’s skilled hand works him through it. He only wishes he could see Captain’s face, but his eyes slip closed against his will as his vision whites out, his body convulsing in pleasure. 

Then Captain sighs happily and smiles wide. 

“You did so good, Terushima,” he says. “You were so good for me. I’m going to take care of you now,” he says, wiping Teru’s stomach with a baby wipe and slipping out of his gloves. 

“That was,” and Teru stops to catch his breath, “That was real fucking good. Holy shit.” 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Captain says, smile softening, and the praise settles into the part of Terushima’s brain that’s still thinking through pudding, leaving him with a smile. “Here, can you drink something?” he asks, laying one bare hand on Teru’s chest as he reaches for a water bottle with the other. 

And then suddenly everything changes. It’s like fireworks are going off in Terushima’s head as he cranes his head down to see a deep mark blooming where Captain is touching him. He reaches down to clasp Captain’s wrist without thinking about it, and Captain’s eyes widen too as he sees the color painting itself where Terushima’s fingers have pulled away. 

“I didn’t think—” Captain says. “I mean, something drew me to you, but I never—” 

“I thought I was just too old,” Terushima says. 

“Yeah.” Captain traces his fingers along the mark where his hand had first touched Teru. 

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara,” Captain—no, Ennoshita—says. 

“Call me Yuuji,” Teru says. “Please.” 

“Yuuji,” Ennoshita says, crawling onto the bed next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Yuuji, I’ve actually found you.” 

“I didn’t think I was ever going to find you.” 

Ennoshita smiles. “Well, something brought us together. I don’t think I believe in fate, exactly, but the moment you walked in that door I knew I wanted to keep you. Here I was, all prepared for you to be old or weird or creepy, and yet you’re my soulmate.” 

Yuuji laughs. “I think I might believe in fate now.” 

“I might, uh, I might have to reconsider,” Ennoshita says, and laughs too. And Teru’s smitten with this version of him too, the softer version with red-tinged cheeks, who’s cradling his head between his hands so gently. “Yuuji, can I kiss you?” 

“I’ve wanted that since I came in,” Terushima says. 

Ennoshita smiles and leans in. 

The kiss is better than Teru could have dreamed of, their lips slotting into each other’s perfectly. It’s the same fireworks behind his eyes that he felt erupt when Ennoshita first touched him, and Teru never wants to stop kissing him. So he doesn’t. 

Later there will be responsibilities to sort out, getting-to-know-you to be done, and a whole new world of negotiation to work through. But for now, Terushima’s brain is still fuzzy and golden, and he’s in his soulmate’s arms. And for now, that is enough.


End file.
